


No Laughing Matter

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fisting, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan enjoys experimenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for the lovely fredbassett. She gave me the prompt - “you have got to be joking”.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

The first time that Ryan suggested he and Stephen go out on a proper date, as opposed to the quick fumbles in the ARC's showers they had been enjoying, Stephen thought that Ryan must have been joking. But the tension in the soldier's face showed just how much he really wanted Stephen to say yes. So he did.

* * * * * *

“You've got to be joking,” Stephen said. He was lying on his front on the bed with his neck twisted around so that he could see Ryan's expression, which seemed extremely serious.

“You'll enjoy it. Trust me.”

Stephen gave the most sceptical expression he thought he was capable of but Ryan's hand was warm on his back as he urged Stephen to lay back down, and so he agreed to do it.

It took less than five minutes before he admitted, if only in incoherent moans, that actually Ryan was just as talented with his tongue as with his cock.

And that he wouldn't be adverse to returning the favour.

* * * * * *

When Ryan suggested role-play, Stephen was a little more into it – he'd at least tried that before. But when Ryan showed him the stockings and silk knickers he wanted Stephen to wear, Stephen couldn’t help blurting out, “you must be joking?”

Ryan gave Stephen the doe-eyed look that he knew Stephen couldn’t resist though, so of course his resolve crumbled.

Stephen had to admit that Ryan had surprisingly good taste where women's undergarments were concerned. The knickers were snug but not uncomfortable. And the stockings were a revelation. Stephen had no idea how women got anything done without constantly running their hand down their legs all the time.

“Next time,” Stephen panted, as Ryan's warm breath ghosted against his leaking erection, “you can shave my legs too.”

Ryan nearly spontaneously combusted.

* * * * * *

The first time it happened Ryan swore till he was blue in the face that it was an accident.

“You have to be joking?” Stephen snorted. “You have better control over your bladder than that.”

Ryan at least had the grace to look sheepish, but Stephen couldn't deny that as Ryan's piss had showered down on his chest and cock, he’d come harder than he had in years.

“I'll think about it,” Stephen said. Truth was though, he'd already made up his mind, he just didn't want Ryan to know just how far he was willing to go.

The glint in Ryan's eyes suggested he knew already.

* * * * * *

“Oh my god!” Stephen shouted. “You really weren't joking.”

“I never do,” Ryan growled. “I would have thought you'd have realised that by now.”

Whatever response Stephen might have attempted to make was swallowed into his scream as Ryan's entire fist pushed inside of him and Ryan twisted it just enough, so that Stephen's orgasm rippled through him, leaving him in a panting, sweat-slicked mess, incapable of telling Ryan that he really did have the best ideas.

Ryan's soft kiss to the nape of Stephen's neck suggested he didn't need to be told.

* * * * * *

Stephen barely hesitated when Ryan suggested handcuffs and “you know, other stuff”, except to check that Ryan wasn't joking, which had become something of a running theme in their relationship.

Which was how Stephen found himself on his back, his wrists handcuffed to the bedposts on their bed, and a dildo pushed inside of him, as Ryan just sat back and watched, a lascivious grin on his face.

“Please, Ryan,” Stephen begged. “Touch me.”

Ryan shook his head. “Fuck yourself on that.”

“I can't,” Stephen whined.

He found he could though, when Ryan pressed a button and the dildo started to vibrate, first slow and then faster and faster until his whole body jerked and spasmed and he came, seconds after Ryan.

* * * * * *

“No,” Stephen said, adamant. “You really must be joking this time. I don't do pain.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “You'll like it. I know you will.”

Stephen sighed. He'd heard that before. And annoyingly Ryan had been right every time.

“Do we need a safe word?” Stephen asked.

Ryan snorted. “I just want to spank you, not walk you around on a lead.”

Stephen's eyebrows shot up. “I really would draw the line at that.”

“Hmm,” Ryan murmured thoughtfully. Stephen hit him with a pillow. “All right, all right. What do you want the safe word to be then?”

“Cutter,” Stephen replied with an evil grin.

Ryan made a distinctly unhappy face, but nodded. “Fine, if you insist. Now get your arse over here.”

Stephen did so, annoyed at the way his cock jumped to attention every time Ryan gave him an order.

“Get comfortable,” Ryan instructed.

Stephen positioned himself over Ryan's lap and then winced at the first slap on his buttocks.

“Keep still,” Ryan hissed, but as the blows began to rain down on him, Stephen was nothing _but_ movement, desperate to come and finding that he wasn't quite as adverse to pain as he thought he was.

* * * * * *

Ryan was asleep, snoring softly. Stephen was resting his head on Ryan's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It had taken him a while to accept that Ryan wanted to share everything with him, to create new memories that they'd treasure as they grew old together. But he finally had.

And he couldn't be happier. Or more sated.


End file.
